El inquisidor
by elficmaster
Summary: Akko junto con Diana intentan regresar a las brujas a su edad de oro, pero todo sale terriblemente mal. El mundo es llevado al borde de la destrucción y el inquisidor se debera hacer cargo. Una historia que intenta brindar un toque obscuro a la ambientación tan colorida de "LWA".


Era un nuevo dia para la academia, todas las chicas se estaban despertando para iniciar sus clases. Incluida Akko, quien como siempre se levantaba con un gran optimismo. Por otro lado, en la dirección se estaba llevando a cabo una discución.

-"Que haremos respecto a la llegada de "el"?- Pregunto Ursula-Sensei a la directora

-"Que podemos hacer?, vendra, se quedara unos dias y se hira, es "protocolo"- Explico la directora

-"No me gusta para nada"- Dijo Ursula

-"Pero despues de los recientes eventos no tenemos opción, una bruja casi desata caos sin igual en el mundo, una de nuestras profesoras. El inquisidor tiene suficientes razones como para centrarse en nosotras"-

-"Si pero...no me gustaria tener a una persona tan violenta aqui"-

-"Me repito, no queda opción"- Sentencio la directora

Las horas pasaron y las clases se estaban llevando con normalidad

-"Hoy veremos la siguiente infusión a base de hongos"- Explico la profesora Lukić, la profesora de farmacologia.

-"Se pone mas y mas interesante"- Dijo Sucy "emocionada"

-"Se pone mas y mas aburrido"- Dijo Akko

-"Con permiso"- Dijo Anne ingresando al salón, todos se sorprendieron

-"Lamento informar que las clases de este dia seran canceladas, hubo un cambio de planes"-

-"YAHOO!"- Exclamo Akko al saber que no tendria clases de farmacologia, rapidamente guardo silencio al notar las miradas de todas sus compañeras.

-"A que se debe esto?, maestra Anne"- Pregunto Lukić

-"Los recientes..."eventos" llamaron la atención de el "inquisidor", quien vendra a instalarse a la escuela por un par de dias y cerciorara que todo este en su correcto orden"-

-"El inquisidor?"- Pregunto Akko

-"No sabes quien es? INACEPTABLE!"- Exclamo Anne

-"Permitame explicarle"- Dijo Diana mientras desendia de su haciento para colocarse frente a todas sus compañeras.

-"Hace muchos años las brujas podian hacer magia en cualquier lugar sin ninguna restricción, como sabemos esto dio lugar a la era de oro de la magia donde todo se necesitaba de ella para poder avanzar. Pero esto dio a las brujas mucho poder e influencia politica, rapidamente intentaron colocar a los humanos normales bajo un yugo, pero entonces una bruja que odiaba a sus iguales otorgo a los humanos todos sus conocimientos acerca de nuestra magia. El pequeño grupo de humanos al que le fue otorgado este conocimientos se llamó "la inquisición" y temerosos a que las brujas se apoderasen de todo comenzaron con la simbolica caza de brujas la cual fue apoyada por todos los humanos"-

Todas prestaban suma atención a las palabras de Diana

-"Eventualmente pudimos tomar conversaciones con los humanos y terminar con el conflicto que estaba a punto de extinguirnos. La inquisición permitio la fundación de Luna Nova como un metodo de tenernos controladas al inicio, y con la obvia degenaración de los inquisidores paso a ser una escuela de magia. Actualmente la inquisición sigue vigente, y se dedica a cazar brujas convictas que dedican su magia a herir a las demas personas, pero no poseen un ejercito como antes, ahora la inquisición tiene un unico cazador y es quien vendra a instalarse aqui"-

-"Como se esperaba de ti Diana"- Dijo Anne en tono de aprobación -"Por otra parte, quiero que todas ayuden a preparar la academia, todo debe estar en orden, organicen algun espectaculo, nada llamativo, que sea sutil y sobre todo no se acerquen demasaido a el, nadie sabe como puede reaccionar. Dejen que las profesoras hablen con el"-

-"Cuando vendrá?"- Pregunto Akko

-"Esta misma noche"- Respondió Anne

-"¿QUEE!?"- Exclamaron todas

-"Eso mismo, las quiero a todas listas y en orden a las 20 en punto para la llegada del inquisidor"-

Todas se quedaron con muchas preguntas pero se pusieron manos a la obra con la organización. Rapidamente se formaron equipos y sin muchas pista de lo que habia que hacer exactamente comenzaron a trabajar.

Las horas pasaron y todas estaban formadas en la entrada de la academia para recibir al inquisidor.

El "portal" se abrio anunciando que alguien estaba llegando, alguien atraveso el portal conduciendo una Harley Davidson modificada. Se detuvo en la entrada de la academia, se levanto de la moto y se quito el casco revelando a un chico de aproximadamente 20 años, cabello rubio y muy corto. Ojos de color verde de mirada penetrante. Tenía varias cicatrices no muy grandes repartidas por el rostro. Vestido con una larga gabardina de cuero negra que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, unos pantalones militar y botas de cuero tambien militares.

Un chaleco de placas de color desertico con un peso de 15kg le cubria el torso y si se observaba detenidamente se podía observar en la parte trasera de la cintura, ubicadas en la espalda baja un par de revolveres.

Su mirada dejo heladas a todas las brujas presentes.

-"Bienvenido, señor Osmund"- Hablo la directora quien quedo helada en el lugar al sentir la mirada de su invitado. Ursula se percato de esto y continuo con la recepción

-"Verá que no hay nada de lo que preocuparse"- Dijo sonriendo

-"Un objeto magico casi erradica millones de personas, quienes son las unicas que poseen magia?"- Sentenció el inquisidor -"Veremos que clasa de enseñanza se plantea aqui"- Dijo mientras caminaba tranquilamente rumbo a ingresar en la academia.

-"C-claro, se dara cuenta que no es nada peligroso"- Aclaró Ursula

Todos ingresaron al gran salon, donde se había preparado un banquete y varias decoraciones. Algunas brujas hacian llamativas demostraciones, que poco impresionaban al inquisidor.

Así todo precedio hasta que termino la fiesta de recepción y era hora de que todos vallan a descanzar. Todos menos algunas impacientes brujas.

-"Vamos Akko, no podemos dar marcha atras ahora"- Dijo Diana

-"Lo se pero, crees que sera buena idea con "el" aqui?"- Respondio Akko

-"El no importa, nuestros esfuerzos dieron frutos. Estamos muy cerca de llevar a las brujas de regreso a su edad de oro, ya no dependeremos mas de la piedra"-

-"Hay que hacerlo Akko, es el momento"- Dijo otra de las brujas allí presente.

-"Esta bien, hagamoslo"- Dijo Akko sonriendo

Todas se dirigieron a la torre donde se ubicaba la piedra magica, dibujaron un gran circulo con extraños simbolos y se pusieron manos a la obra.

Tras algunos minutos de recitar palabras, se emano una luz brillante de la piedra pero lentamente el color de esta paso a ser negro, como si se estuviera corrompiendo de alguna forma. Cuando estuvo totalmente negra cayo al suelo, y una especie de masa o miasma negro comenzo a brotar por todas partes enguyendo a quien atrapase.

Los gritos se comenzaron a escuchar desde las escaleras de la torre, llamando la atencion del inquisidor quien habia ido a mirara la piedra magica, grande fue su sorpresa al notar que un miasma negro comenzaba a brotar desde las paredes. Desenfundo sus dos revolveres y corrió hasta la sima de la torre, viendo a las brujas a medio absorver por aquel miasma.

Intento ayudar a Akko pues era quien mas cerca de el estaba, tras realizar varios disparos logro separar bastante del miama que habia sobre el cuerpo de akko y al jalarla consiguio sacarla. Pero era tarde el miama ya había ocupado gran parte de la habitación acabando asi con las demas brujas que habian.

-"SALGAMOS DE AQUI!"- Dijo el inquisidor

-"ESPERA! MIS AMIGAS!"- Exclamo Akko

-"Ya no podemos hacer nada"- Dijo Osmund tomando con fuerza el brazo de Akko

-"DEJAME IR!"- Exigio Akko lanzando un hechizo ofensivo a Osmund, el cual no le hizo mucho daño. Este de un golpe logro dejar a Akko inconsiente, la cargo en su hombro izquierdo y bajó las escaleras de la torre corriendo. Siendo perseguido de cerca por este miasma que queria enguyirlo, al yegar abajo pateo la puerta y lo que vio era el infierno. Al parecer este extraño miasma comenzo a emanar por toda la academia enguyendo a las brujas y negandoles de juicio haciendo que ataquen a sus demas compañeras. Se podian escuchar explosiones por todos lados, las brujas restantes evitaban por todo medio ser victimas de sus antiguas compañeras o de este miasma que incluso brotaba desde el suelo.

El inquisidor se abrio a disparos a traves de la academia tratando de realizar el camino mas rapido hasta su medio de escape. Por mas que acababa con las brujas seguian apareciendo, y le atacaban con magia. Todo seria mas facil si dejaba a la bruja con la que estaba cargando a su merced, pero necesitaba respuesta, necesitaba saber que rayos estaba pasando. Las brujas poseídas por este miasma comenzaron a transformace un horribles demonios, por suerte las balas de su revolver podía abatirlos.

Con enormes dificultades lograron llegar hasta su motocicleta, montando en ella se dirigieron hasta el portal para irse de allí. El portal que antiguamentes era verde parecia ahora haberse corrompido, pero no era momento para dudar asi que aceleró a fondo.

Sorpresivamente llego intacto al otro lado, pero lo que vió lo dejo mudo. Al parecer aquel extraño miasma había llegado al reino de los humanos normales.

-"Es el fin"- exclamo


End file.
